


Eh...... You're okay.

by CeCe



Series: Shit I got sent on Tumblr [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BAMF Stiles, Dubious Consent, Everyone wants Dereks dick but DUH!, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royal Hale Family, Slow Build, They have 'powers'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeCe/pseuds/CeCe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill from Tumblr: </p><p>The Hale family is royal and they are forcing Derek to settle down. Scott drags Stiles to the Hale estate because he wants to try out and Stiles goes because he is awesome. Derek takes a liking to Stiles and Stiles doesn't take a liking back. Well not at first. <br/> </p><p>Multichapter prompt fill.. YAY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck you and your puppy eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from Tumblr if you have one for me you can go to challenges on AO3 and put it in there ... you can put it in the comments .. or you can send it to my Tumblr which will be in the notes. 
> 
> I had fun writing this becasue I just laughed at Stiles the whole time and I feel like I got the feels right.

“Scott, the urge to hate you gets stronger and stronger with each stupid idea you come up with.” grumbles Stiles as he walks onto the Hale property following Scott towards the long line of people waiting to have a chance to impress Derek Hale and be claimed by him. Each person gets a different thing that they can manipulate in a way that works as a power for them. Even if two people have the ability to manipulate the same thing their ‘powers’ may be different. Stiles is an energy manipulator. This power is very rare and the person with this ‘power’ can be very powerful if trained properly. Scott is a moon manipulator. The closer to the full moon it is the stronger he gets. His powers rage from super senses to being able to sprout fangs and claws when depending on the moon cycle.

“I know. I just really think that I can be his mate and my mom won’t have to work so hard because I will be able to afford everything. You know being married to the family of the most powerful manipulators and royalty. Plus being mated to the heir to the throne is like hitting a gold mine and I hear that he is totally hot.” Stiles understood where Scott was coming from no matter how stupid and not planned out his thoughts may be. He just felt like this wasn’t going to end up according to plan and he didn’t want to be the one to get hurt.

“Okay Scott we are going to go in you are going to show him your adorable puppy eyes and get married and live in paradise because I want to go home. My blog won’t run itself you know.”

“Fill out  this form and go wait in line for Master Derek.” The lady handling the registration was beautiful with short brown hair and deep brown eyes.

“Is there like a waiting room for people who are trying to pimp themselves out to _Master Derek_ and are only here because their best friend is an idiot and after being with them for more than ten years they still aren’t immune to their puppy eyes?”

She stares at him clearly wanting to be anywhere but there before saying, “You can wait outside.” then she promptly turns to the next person in line like they weren’t just having a nice conversation. _Rude._

“Stiles, dude, no I need you in there with me. You know that I get nervous. Do you think you can find a way to get inside of the Grand room  without being seen by anyone but me?” Fuck those puppy eyes really. _fuck. them._

“Fine! You so owe me and I mean like owe me with your life owe me. Do you know what will happen if I get caught? THEY KILL ME! TO DEATH! My body is too young and lithe to be torn apart in by those mean people. I’m a gentle creature that needs Tumblr and moisturizer because I have a thing for baby soft skin.”

“Stiles you are the best.” Scott leaves and walks down the hallway with the rest of the ~~desperate~~ bachelors before Stiles can even tell him about how his blog was just getting famous enough that people were making creepy edits of his pictures.

“Okay Stiles you are a Stilinski. You can so magic ninja around those bastards and appear out of fucking nowhere so only Scott can see you and do a kick ass job so that Derek fucking Hale can fall in love with him. Mhm. Easy.”


	2. Dry humping walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Stiles ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like strike through for this story. I am a liar and these updates won't be coming daily because I am in TWO AP HISTROY CLASSES OKAY  
> Do you know how much summer work that is ... and thats on top of the reg work my school gives me just because they like to fuck us in the ass. 
> 
> Um ' ' stands for shit Stiles is saying to himself.

Stiles sneaks past the guards and ~~desperate~~ people and finds the room where all of the ~~begging for love~~  interviews happen. He thinks its great that he found the room but unless he is going to walk in there with Scott he will need another plan. He starts walking the way he came from to go outside and when slips on the carpet and ends up on his ass. While he is sitting there contemplating getting a new best friend he sees a worker go into what he thought was a wall before it opens up to be a fucking door.

‘Score! Putting this on my bloooooog.’

He gets up and slowly makes his way to the secret door and walks past it a few times until the hallway is clear before attacking the wall waiting for something to open it up. He is about to give up ~~dry humping~~ attacking the wall when said wall lifts up and reveals steps. He travels up them to find a landing with three doors at the top.

‘Weird. Who needs a secret passageway that leads to three different doors. I think it is a bit uncalled for. Hales... I don’t understand why people are falling all over them they are just normal royal people with weird walls.’

He gets snapped out of his rambling by a loud “Scott McCall!” He follows the sound through the door it came from and gosh dangit it’s a balcony. More specifically the balcony that happens to be unguarded and is the perfect spot to see Scott without being seen himself. He sees Scott being ushered in by a cute curly headed boy and a large muscular guy.

“State your name and what you manipulate.” Says a manly voice that has Stiles curious to see the man that it comes from.

“Scott McCall. I manipulate the moon... your majesty.” By the way Scott says that he is obviously very nervous.

‘Think Stiles. How do you get his attention?’ Stiles wishes he had more time but Scott looks like he is about to have an asthma attack. All of a sudden there is a loud whistling noise. ‘What the fuck was t-. It was me wasn’t it fuuuuuck.’ He looks down and sees all eyes turned on him. Scott is smiling like his best friend isn’t about to die and there is a major hottie on one of the thrones. ‘One of the thrones ... the royal people know that I am wondering through their estate. Shit!’ Stiles takes off down the steps of the secret passageway with way too many doors and as soon as he makes it out he is pressed up against the wall by a large warm body. He look up to see who it is and it’s the guy from the throne.

“Hey.” He says in a manly voice smirking down at him like this is all some game that he is winning and yeh Stiles now regrets wishing he knew whose voice that belonged to no matter how unbelievably hot he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Stiles got caught .. yehhhh.....  
> Now the story begins YAY!  
> From here on out it will be  
> Sass master Stiles vs. Please touch my dick and love me forever Derek
> 
> def dub con and shit so yeh ...... lol dub con more like no con (im funny)

**Author's Note:**

> cexilicious.tumblr.com 
> 
>  
> 
> Got anything to say leave me a comment or something ....


End file.
